


Mourn Me

by Kittyismaster



Category: Devil May Cry
Genre: Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-04-13
Updated: 2016-04-13
Packaged: 2018-06-01 23:36:39
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,709
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6541384
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Kittyismaster/pseuds/Kittyismaster
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Nero has to deal with the loss of a loved one. Sorry for bad summary. First fic.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Mourn Me

**Author's Note:**

> A drabble I did for a prompt quite a many moons ago. Characters not mine, yadda yadda.

Black. It was never really a color you cared much for wearing, no matter how flattering people said you were in it. Of course, only the man of the hour himself would have the gall to wear something other than the color the rest of the guests saw fit to garb themselves with. The old bastard wouldn’t even be caught dead wearing anything other than his favored hue.   
A hushed cough here and there, and a look behind to see who it came from. Despite what he said, the man seems to have had quite a few admirers. Most of the people here aren’t even recognizable. There isn’t really a point in craning your head to see the people behind, you have a front row seat to an event you wish you were never invited to. A look down at your wrapped arm, and you know there aren’t only humans here. Not that it seems to matter, if any fights break out, the most there will be are a few black eyes and missing teeth.

You drown out the pretentious geezer babbling away at the pew, nothing he seems to say is of any news to you. Great, so you knew him personally? That’s fantastic, really. Please, drawl on about how the guy fucking saved a church full of babies from an enormous dragon or a terrorist attack, or a rock, whatever. God, if he doesn’t shut up soon you might just find some time for a snooze. Oh, Oh thank you Lady, you kind, generous, wonderful, magnanimous personality. No, wait. Is that thing even loaded? Please don’t…okay. She did it. Really, what’s one more hole going to do to the guy at this point anyways? You volunteer yourself along with a few other able bodied individuals to restrain the poor woman. 

You sit back down after the nice Lady is taken to a back room somewhere to calm down. Hey, looks like the man coming up to speak now prefers using words instead of bullets. You had met him a few dozen times when you hung around at the office. You liked him well enough to call him a friend, at least. The (well paying) odd jobs he gave you here and there didn’t hurt your relationship, either. Seems he knew the old man for quite some time, some odd twenty years. The words themselves don’t really seem to have any meaning to you, muddled out and blurred. The guy’s face says a whole lot more. It’s nice to see a grown man in tears every once in awhile, too many are told to just keep it bottled away till they explode one way or the other.   
Your focus soon shifts again, losing interest in anything anyone has to say, or what they look like, or how they’re feeling. Everything feels kind of numb, at this point. Soon you’d be drifting off into your own little world, maybe of memories, maybe of your own design.

It….It really happened all so fast, a flash of red, and the man standing in front of you.

It was a relatively easy job, it seemed, a bunch of quick little gremlins wreaking havoc on a farm, or whatever they were. You never cared for knowing what they were, just that you could kill them. He knew, of course. He would tell you all about them later during dinner. Just barely reaching above your waist, a couple dozen of the nasties, armed to the teeth of weapons of their own design. Nasty barbed spears that would dig into the flesh and not let go once the spines had been embedded. It was a hard lesson in pain when the only way out was all the way through. Whoever kills the least has to buy dinner for the other, right? There was no way you were eating pizza again tonight, let alone BUYING said pizza. 

You thought you were done, killed them all, their quickly decaying corpses littering the floor. You had made a tally of how many each had slaughtered, having won by a margin of two, it was easy to gloat. Why not some Korean barbecue? You hadn’t even been looking, too busy prodding at the man’s ego as you exited the barn…it jumped down on you from the window as you reached the doors. Why, why didn’t you sense it? Were they so weak that one alone wouldn’t even register? You barely had enough time to look up before you saw the man in front of you, having pushed you back a bit, nearly off balance. What was he thinking!? There’s an audible snap, his blade cutting the beast in two mid-air. Oh, oh shit? there was one more? You had given a grin, You still won the bet by one, regardless. 

You walk up and lay a hand on the man’s shoulder, hey? are you listening to me? You know your little game is over when he falls to one knee. You rush to face him, finding one of those damned spears embedded right in the middle of his chest. There’s no way to push it through, the pole having been broken off as the creature fell. If you dug it out it would just make things worse. You lay him down on his side, pulling out your phone to call for an ambulance. Don’t fall asleep, stay with me! You’ve been through worse than this! There’s so much blood coming from his mouth now, it’s hard for him to speak. Just lay still, don’t say anything, I’m right here.

Don’t die.

The old bastard never did what you told him to do.

You’re jarred from your thoughts by the woman sitting next to you, sweetly asking if you’d like to say anything. You…you were never one for public speaking, and you know you’d just fuck it up if you tried. Please, you’ll regret it if you don’t. You were never one to argue with the kind words coming from those lips, and you weren’t about to now. It really takes all you have to stand up and walks up those couple of steps to face everyone in the crowd. There really were too many people. You look down for a moment, playing around with the pages of the book on the pew. You look up to her, and she urges you on. Just…pretend you’re talking to friends or something.

You take a deep breath, letting it out to calm your nerves, just make it short. “Dante was…a very close friend of mine, and a man I even considered my uncle, barring any DNA tests. Heh. This guy…” you scratch nose, pausing a bit to regain your lost composure, there was a slight chuckle from those who got the joke. “You have no idea how many times this guy saved my dumb ass. I guess it was always just who he was to help others, even when it meant risking his own life. And..in a way…that’s why I’m still alive today to talk about him. He…he didn’t even think about it. And….I know…some of you are angry about what happened, that he would end up dying over some stupid kid who didn’t even know tv came in more than four channels. But I KNOW, he would do it all over again, and he wouldn’t regret it. Even if we had just been strangers meeting on the street, I know he would have readily saved my life in exchange for his own. That’s just….who he was. I’m…I’m glad to have met him. And I’m gonna miss that damn old bastard.” The tears are streaming freely now, a soft hand touches yours, you look into her eyes and she nods. Grasping her tightly, she helps you back down to your seat in the front row. 

You lose yourself once again as people start milling towards the open casket, taking one last look at a man they’ll never forget. You don’t even nocive having gotten up in line to see him, but…there he is, honestly looking like he’s gonna sit up and stretch his arms wide, wondering why all these people are in his bedroom. It can no longer be helped, you fall to your knees, both fists banging on the mahogany casket. You fucking bastard! Your arms are pulled away before you can do any real damage to the wood. Held tight and helped back to your seat, the lovely woman dabs a tissue over your face and eyes, in a futile attempt to dry your face. She holds you close for not long enough, when a tap on the shoulder indicates that it’s time to move the casket. You take a tissue, wiping the thick liquid coming from your nose. In any other occasion, it would seem disgusting to be showing such a face in public, but with half of everyone sporting the same look, embarrassment would have been a group effort.

You stand up after a few reassuring touches from your better half, walking up to the now closed casket and taking your place silently on the front right side. Walking down the aisle, you focus on the door ahead of you, taking one step at a time. Constant blinking is the only thing keeping you from fogging up your vision, a slip now would mean disaster for everyone involved. Your mind clears up a bit once your eyes are assaulted by the bright light of the sun. There’s nary a cloud in the sky today, with only a slight breeze to stave off the relentless heat. You and the others make your way down the steps slowly and carefully, making sure not to miss a step. That lovely little black trunk opens, letting the team move into position, carefully lowering and pushing the precious cargo inside. You stand back, letting one of the others close the trunk, everything becoming so overwhelming. 

You take a seat on the stairs leading up to the church, leaning your head on the rail. The only thing of interest now seems to be your shoes. You pick at the laces, wondering again why people have to wear black to funerals.


End file.
